dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Creation
Each Character starts with 5BP Negative Qualities Asthma Bonus: 15 BP Due to genetic predisposition, viral illness, or constant exposure to pollutants, the character has developed chronic asthma—leading to troubles with his respiratory system due to narrowing airways. Typical symptoms include wheezing, shortness of breath, chest tightness, and coughing. The character may face strong episodes of asthma when exposed to an environmental stimulant, allergen, exertion, or even stress. For rules purposes, treat Asthma as a Mild Common Allergy (p. 80, SR4) against multiple “allergens.” In addition, due to troubles with the respiratory system, the Body Rating is halved to determine the number of turns before the character starts taking Fatigue damage (p.155, SR4). Albinism Bonus: 10 BP Albinism is a genetic disorder, characterized by partial or complete lack of pigmentation in the eyes, skin, or hair, resulting in white hair or skin as well as pink and blue irises with bright red pupils. Due to the lack of melanin pigmentation and subsequent ultraviolet light protection, albino characters are photosensitive and prone to sunburn. All ethnicities, metatypes, and metavariants can manifest albinism. Treat albinism as a Light Allergy against sunlight (p. 80, SR4). In addition, albinos that don’t possess cybereyes are more vulnerable to flashing or glare effects—increase any appropriate dice pool modifier by one-half of the normal modifier. If using flare compensation, subtract the –2 modifier before calculating (i.e. an albino character would face a –6 modifier from a flash-pak and a –3 modifier when using flare compensation goggles). Dependent Bonus: 15 BP A character with the Dependent quality has a loved one who depends on her for support and aid from time to time. Dependents may include children, parents, a spouse, a sibling, or an old friend. Meeting the needs of a dependent should take up a fair amount of the character’s time, as well as some of the character’s money. The dependent should also be a hindrance in other ways—getting underfoot, sharing living space, involving herself in the character’s affairs, borrowing the car, calling at the most inappropriate moment, etc. The gamemaster should set the Build Point value of the quality according to the needs of the dependent and the demands those needs place on the character. This quality cannot be bought off with Karma, unless the relation of dependency is first somehow resolved through roleplaying. The dependent is close family or a life partner and lives with the character. The dependent is a regular and demanding strain on the character’s time, resources, and availability, and/or requires special care and vigilance detracting from the character’s professional responsibilities. Gear Sa. can be purchased at 1BP for a 100Sa. Only items with an availibilty of 4 or less can be purchased Slingshot: Modern slingshot versions incorporate a wrist brace to aid in accurate aiming and in reducing the arm’s movement. Th ey can be used to fi re either hard projectiles, like ball bearings and marbles, or soft projectiles, such as capsules fi lled with contact toxins or drugs (see p. 83 and p. 244, SR4) or even RFID chips. A slingshot uses shuriken ranges. If fi ring hard projectiles, use the damage code listed, while capsule rounds usually do no damage but can provide other eff ects depending on the possible payload. Boomerang: Boomerangs are curved, wooden throwing sticks that were used by ancient tribal hunters worldwide for hunting. In the Sixth World, Australia’s native Aborigines are the most well known users of these traditional weapons. While traditional hunting boomerangs are not designed to return to the thrower but rather to hit the target, modern boomerangs used for sports and entertainment usually are built to do so (and oft en do less or Stun damage).Boomerangs use the ranges of aerodynamic grenades. Th rowing and catching a returning boomerang requires a Th rowing Weapons + Agility (2) Test. Net: '''Nets can be thrown to trap and subdue an opponent. Modern nets are made of durable, lightweight, and hard-to-cut hybrid weaves weighted around the edges. When thrown upon an opponent, the rules for subduing (see p. 152, SR4) apply with the following exceptions: To “maintain the grapple,” the attacker must fi rst move to his target. To break free of the net, the subdued character rolls Agility + Unarmed Combat (rather than Strength + Unarmed Combat) against a threshold equal to the attacker’s net hits. Th e attacking character may not use the net to infl ict Stun damage, but may get a better grip or knock the defender down as normal. Nets use half the range of throwing knives (round up). '''Walther Palm Pistol: This European over-under-barrel holdout design holds two rounds that can be shot at once with +1 DV and a –1 Recoil modifier. Category:Law Vs Chaos